She Will Be Loved
by Clez
Summary: She makes him happy he makes her smile.


**Author's Note:** This had to be done… I found a picture from **_'An Intern's Guide to the Galaxy'_ **and… it just _had_ to be done o.O I saw **_'Only Connect'_** for the second time tonight, and this is the furthest I've seen in the season, but feel free to picture this at any point in the season that you like. Some would call it oddly random; I call it sheer, spontaneous fluff…

* * *

**SHE WILL BE LOVED**

A soft and tender snowfall had swept in that afternoon, and showed no signs of letting up, creating a beautiful, gentle flurry that, while one could see through it, masked everything more than twenty feet in front of the face. It was pleasant to walk in, though, for many of those who lived in Chicago; it was welcome compared to the heavy near-blizzards that sometimes assaulted the busy city. There were the usual cars, bikes and buses moving around, as well the all-too-familiar ambulances that were either going to or from the hospitals. But not everyone was in the streets; some were down alleys, trying to keep sheltered with their friends; some were in stores and restaurants eating out for the night; some were tucked up at home; some were just at work.

But two were walking out of the way, by the water, where it was quieter and calmer, away from the hustle and bustle and rush. They were silent amongst themselves, but it was far from awkward. If anything, it could best be described as calmly comfortable. They were wrapped up in jackets and gloves and all-round insulating clothing after long shifts, and right now, they were tired but content enough to take a walk before retiring for some rest. There had been a lot to do in the day, during their time at work, but it didn't seem to matter in that moment, where they moved slowly but steadily, their shoes disturbing the light flakes of snow that had settled and thickened on the group below them as it continued to drift from the dark sky above. Between them, their hands were joined, their gloves holding the shared heat in to their skin and keeping the chill out. They had been quiet most of the walk, and their faces were almost impassive as they watched their paths ahead of them.

The shorter of the two seemed to have given up on keeping random strands of her highlighted hair out of her face, brown eyes narrowed slightly in irritation now as it tried to get in her vision one again. Instead of using one of her hands, she gave her head a little shake up and back, freeing it from her face for the time being, even as she let out a peaceful sigh in a small cloud of cool steam. She watched it, a hint of a smile turning up her lips and she gave her left hand a slight squeeze in his.

He squeezed back gently, green eyes showing the smile that didn't touch his mouth very much, if at all. Brown, spiked hair barely shifted in the cool, soft breeze, his scarf protecting his neck from the elements. He walked close to her, as if to try and use his taller body to shield her shorter one, not that it mattered; the cold found its way through everything on days like this… but it wasn't unbearable. The two of them made no complaints, but perhaps that was because they didn't get chances to walk like this often. One was always too busy, or the other had to work a different shift. It was part of what entering a relationship with a co-worker was all about; part of what made it such a challenge.

But again, neither complained…

Abigail 'Abby' Lockhart leaned slightly to her left, and into him. Ray Barnett did smile then, looking down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied gently, her voice showing her tranquillity. Her eyes were wandering out across the glistening water of the river, pensive but not overly so. Her gaze travelled up, regarding the sky, eyes narrowing a little as the snow trickled down upon her face, melting on her slightly rosy cheeks. Ray watched her, and glanced briefly upward as well, perhaps simply to see just what it was that she found so interesting. Smiling still, he turned his face down, letting some flakes of snow tumble from his uneven hair. With Abby still leaning into him, he felt warmer and more at ease. Her proximity was comforting, somehow, even with little in the way of disturbance to bother them. It just felt nice to have this simplicity after such a hectic day at work.

Ray's day had been the usual routine, with the same old patients; coming in with the same old problems he saw every shift. A bad cough, a cut, a broken arm… the occasional trauma case. Nowadays, it seemed to all be blurring into one mess… except for one thing. More than once, he and Abby had shared a stolen moment in the hospital, enjoying the thrill of 'disappearing' for a few minutes at a time; it was a rush, albeit a childish one. So far, no one had noticed… either that, or they weren't saying anything to the contrary. He had a feeling a few of them were well aware of their relationship, which had started out a number of weeks ago one night after work, when he'd walked with her to the EL. The tracks had been empty, and it had just… happened. The next day had been interesting to say the least, but it felt good to know that she hadn't pushed him away. They'd talked about it like the mature adults they were supposed to be, and everything was going just fine. _Better_ than fine, he liked to think. He was happy with her; she made him forget his troubles. Everything that he didn't want to think about, she somehow erased. Whether it was her smile when she looked at him or her voice when she spoke to him, he didn't know, nor did he let it bother him; he just thanked her silently for it. When the time was right, he would use his voice, but for now, he was content to just appreciate it as he did, in his own way.

"You hungry?" he asked her gently, giving her a little nudge with his elbow, making her look to him. Her hair was speckled with melting snowflakes, making it shine moistly.

"Not really. Why, are you?" she returned, brow furrowing as if she should feel guilty for keeping him from eating.

"I'm good," he chuckled. "I ate at work."

"Why am I not surprised?" she teased in a small voice, and his left hand worked its way to her side to give her a brief tickle. Thankfully, she held back the shriek that could very well have burst out, and merely smacked him with mild vehemence on his padded arm. He laughed, and she pulled a face, more a pout than anything else.

"Aww, I'm sorry," he offered with a frown, kissing the top of her head even as they walked; she was leaned in such a way that made it possible for him to do so. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Bully…" she taunted in little more than a murmur, but there was laughter in her voice.

"Tease…" His own voice returned the same emotions, and he smiled as they passed another couple out for a walk.

The snow kept falling, soft and light, little more than decoration in the cool evening. Ray found it attractive; it made the city so much more peaceful somehow, even with the distant wailing of alarms and sirens, but he was quickly learning how to shut those noises out so he almost didn't hear them at all. The snow was a frequent thing in Chicago, but each time was different in its own way, and he admired that. Individuality… it was something he acknowledged because he strived for it himself.

Didn't everyone?

Even as Abby leaned into him more, he felt her shudder, and heard her say, "I've been here six years and I still forget how _cold_ it can get." Clearly, she was trying to draw heat out of him, and he turned his eyes down to her, a flicker of concern shooting through him. She was uncomfortable, and he saw it as his job to remedy that however he could.

"Here…" He stopped them from walking, and turned her to face him. Reaching up to his neck, he unravelled his scarf, before swinging it over Abby's head, and subsequently draping it around her own neck.

"Ray, you'll–"

"Get cold?" Using the scarf at either end, which he still held, he gently pulled her closer, until their bodies were pressed lightly together, and he met her gaze as he continued, "You know me…" He wove the scarf over her shoulders comfortably as he spoke, "I like to live dangerously."

That drew a laugh from Abby, a sound he was coming to love, and it caused him to smile. Their faces were close, his turned downward, and hers up.

"Adrenaline junkie…" she prodded verbally, little more than a whisper, and Ray felt her warm breath play over his face, making his let out a satisfied breath, even as he nodded.

"You know it…"

Bowing his head further to hers, and slightly to the side, he claimed her lips in a soft, slow kiss, feeling the snow play over the back of his neck before Abby's gloved hands came up to wrap around behind, effectively covering the exposed skin and protecting it, perhaps without her realising. The cold didn't even affect him while he was in contact with her in this way; she had an odd way of warming him no matter where they were. She kept him comfortable… she kept him grounded. Some day, he was going to have to ask her how she did that to him…

For now, he was happy to just carry on like this.

Pulling back after a while, his eyes still closed, he kept his forehead touched gently to hers, feeling her hair tickle his face. He smiled in his trademark lopsided manner, and sighed softly. "Feel better?" he asked quietly, tenderly.

"Much," was her muttered but sincere response, even as she brushed his lips with hers briefly. "Thank you."

Opening his eyes to look into hers, he smiled. An odd sensation of fulfilment had washed through him with her words of gratitude. It seemed he only existed in some moments to help her any way he could, and so, he kissed her quickly but not without affection, one hand rising to stroke back disobedient tresses of escaped hair, before he spoke in response, his single, acknowledging word filled with compassion, dedication and commitment; so much in so small a reply.

"Anytime."


End file.
